terrestria_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tir Xazos
Tir Xazos, born Malakh Toresh, is a Zorundai corrupted by Fell Magick, transforming the once-regal and majestic man into a twisted and dark force of malevolence. He rules the northernmost continent on Terrestria, Tyfundr, with an army made up of undead servants and revenant warriors. Appearance Originally a noble and handsome man with long, blonde hair, emerald eyes, and a rigid but honorable demeanor, Malakh has been corrupted by the very Magick he sought to obtain to defend his people from otherworldly threats. Thus, his once fair, light-colored skin has turned ashen grey, his sclera became a bloody scarlet with his pupils taking a darker red hue, and his blonde hair turned a fiendish black. Malakh's appearance, over the years, shifted into a more monstrous one, with his nose becoming more pointed, his teeth becoming sharp and Vampuric, and his nails growing to sharp lengths. Few have seen the Dark Lord of Tyfundr without his black-plated Tyfinium steel armor, worn with large, pointed pauldrons, greaves, and a horned helm. The voice of Tir Xazos is said to be deep, dark, and chilling to the bone to hear. Personality and Character Traits Once said to be an honorable man who sought the aid of dark forces to help in defending his people, Malakh Toresh became a twisted and oppressive force who saw no crime too great in the defense of his kind. When his people were wiped out, he vowed to avenge them by eradicating the source of their demise - the Jorada. He employed Fell arts to raise legions of dead to fight for his cause, but over time had become a reclusive king over an undead horde in the wintry tundras of the north. Having no sense of mercy or remorse, the Dark Lord kills on a whim and makes friend of none. Currently, he seeks to conquer the entirety of Terrestria in order to invite war against his hated foes and use the powers of undeath to his advantage. History Skills and Abilities Weapons and Equipment *'Haegral:' Often used in tandem with a Tyfinium shield, Haegral is a large Mace with a blades branching outward from the head, similar to a Morningstar. He uses this to devastating effect by hacking through enemy armor and bashing away their shields. He has shown to be a great threat with the weapon, wielding it with ease despite its heavy weight. A single blow is enough to take the head clean off a Reinic warrior. *'Volgnar:' Tir's favored weapon is a battleaxe with a curved, deadly blade that has cleaved through many opponents. Enchanted to shatter any conventional weapon not protected by means of Magick or some other force, Volgnar can shatter even the praised Reinic Skysteel with a single swing. *'Zior:' A dark bow with Fell Runes placed on it, Zior's arrows are often a death sentence for any unfortunate enough to be impaled by them, for they are immediately cursed with a "Black Blood" spell upon meeting the bow's string. Quotes by Tir Xazos *''Varok des kal gorom."'' -Tir ordering his servants to slaughter a village. *''"All life is prey for death."'' Quotes about Tir Xazos